


快乐

by Ym546352534



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ym546352534/pseuds/Ym546352534
Summary: 一次快乐的享受
Relationships: Female V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Other(s), V (Cyberpunk 2077)/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	快乐

丽姿酒保X你X网监特工

V=你

你呻吟着任由马泰奥吮吸着你的乳头，你呻吟的原因倒不是因为他的关系，而是在双腿之间给你按摩的布莱斯，“你的水可真多”，“嗯.....”你爽得不想说话，乳头的酥麻感和两腿之间的快感只会让你的水越发多，“啊...唔”布莱斯的舌头挤入你的小穴里来回旋转，你还没叫出声就被马泰奥的吻堵得严严实实，你的两张嘴都没闲着，

你们的舌头纠缠在一起，能感觉到口水从你嘴里溢出，换做平常你肯定会擦擦，不过现在你他妈压根不在乎，你双腿微微夹紧可下一秒又被布莱斯分开，“不要夹这么紧，相信我”，他开始手嘴并用按摩你的阴蒂，“呜....嗯”你发出呜咽，强烈的快感冲入你脑子，你快高潮了，可你又不想这么快高潮，你咬着嘴唇想换姿势，被布莱斯扣住，他扣住你的腰把你往下拉，加快按摩阴蒂的速度，“....我....我要...”一句完整话都说不出，你手指插在布莱斯的头发里，阴道收缩着你高潮了，

马泰奥跪在你身边让你用手触碰他的阴茎，你张开嘴直接含住了，马泰奥边骂边往你嘴里顶，“慢一点”你像平时吃棒棒糖那样吮吸，“布莱斯从你双腿间起来“你应该在坚持一下”，他的阴茎摩擦着你的小穴顶了进来，“啊....哈”，你的身体和心灵都被填满，你脑子里闪现出很多无意识片段，现在的你只剩下本能反应，

不管是上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都让你得到极大满足，你一边扭动着腰配合布莱斯的动作，一边更深入吞下马泰奥，房间里只剩下喘息和拍打发出的水声，“靠....”马泰奥捏住你的下颚，你知道他要射了，你抓开他的手，把他的阴茎整个全部吞下，不让他抽出来，“艹，V！”精液的味道让你有些发呕，但因为阴茎都在你的喉咙里，你不得不把它们全都吞下去，“咳.....”你捂住嘴喘息，现在还不是休息的时候，下面的嘴还提醒着你另外一个战场，

你踹了布莱斯一脚“换个姿势，我要在上面”，“遵命”，你找准位置坐下去，加快扭动腰，“嘶，你要把我夹断吗？”布莱斯微抬你屁股，方便他抽插，他的每一下都顶到你最深处，你弯下腰和他接吻，布莱斯双手固定你的腰开始最后冲刺，精液填满你的小穴，混合着你的水从身体里流出，

你从布莱斯身上起来跪坐在床上，接过马泰奥递来的酒，酒顺着你的下巴滴落在胸前，“V，浪费可不是夜之城好传统”布莱斯凑近舔你的胸，“这个，你应该喜欢”马泰奥拿出电动棒，没什么前戏，在他进入你同时打开电动棒抵在阴蒂上，你爽到浑身发抖，你颤抖着吃下布莱斯，“啊....V你真他妈....”马泰奥用力插着你，布莱斯扣住你后脑勺让你整个吞下他的阴茎，哦，不，不行，太爽了，你开始唔咽，下半身和大脑分离，整个人都要融化，你大脑拼命说晚一点晚一点在高潮，可在电动棒和马泰奥的阴茎双重作用下，你完全招架不住......你再一次高潮.....

布莱斯托着你不让你整个人都瘫下去，“尊敬的小姐，对我们的服务还满意吗”他在你耳边说，你点点头，何止是满意，简直快乐，太快乐了。


End file.
